ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Unleashed
Transformers: Unleashed, alternately known as Hasbro's Transformers: Unleashed, is an American animated action/adventure-science fiction television series being based on the Transformers toyline by Hasbro, being created by TBD, with Stephen Davis as executive producer. The series is produced by Hasbro Studio, Allspark Animation and Boulder Media and premiere on Discovery Family on TBD 20??. Premise Cast & Characters Autobots Main * Orion Pax/Optronix/Optimus Prime (Travis Willingham) - form: semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee (Robbie Daymond) - form: sports car * Ratchet (Troy Baker) - form: ambulance * Hot Rod (Josh Keaton) - form: sports car * Silverbolt (Roger Craig Smith) - form: jet * Prowl (Kirk Thornton) - form: police car * Mirage (Adrian Pasdar) - form: race car Others * Elite Guards ** Ultra Magnus (Kevin Michael Richardson) - form: car carrier ** Ariel/Elita-One (Laura Bailey) - form: muscle car ** Jazz (Khary Payton) - form: sports car ** Perceptor (Tom Kenny) - form: microscope ** Warpath (Ron Perlman) - form: tank * Wreckers ** Springer (David Kaye) - form: armored car ** Roadbuster (Brian Bloom) - form: jeep ** Arcee (Susan Eisenberg) - form: motorcycle ** Sandstorm (Rino Romaro) - form: helicopter ** Red Alert (Catherine Taber) - form: sports car ** Ironhide (Bill Fagerbakke) - form: pick-up truck * Dinobots ** Grimlock (Fred Tatasciore) - form: T-rex ** Slug (Patrick Warburton) - form: triceratops ** Swoop (Hynden Walch) - form: pteranodon ** Slash (Steven Blum) - form: velociraptor ** Scorn (John DiMaggio) - form: spinosaurus * Sentinel Prime (Peter Cullen) - form: alien semi-trailer truck * Alpha Trion (Hoon Lee) - form: N/A * Wheeljack (Eric Loomis) - form: muscle car * Drift (Phil LaMarr) - form: sports car * Dai Atlas (Jerry O'Connell) - form: futuristic fighter jet/futuristic sports car ** Sparkplug (N/A) - form: dirtbite * Omega Supreme (Garry Chalk) - form: alien spaceship Decepticons Main * Megatron (Steven Blum) - form: tank * Starscream (Mark Hamill) - form: fighter jet * Soundwave (Tom Kane) - form: armored vehicle ** Laserbeak (Frank Welker) - form: disc/bald eagle ** Ravage (Frank Welker) - form: disc/panther ** Rumble (Frank Welker) - form: disc/robot * Thunderblast (Kari Wahlgren) - form: submarine * Blackout (John DiMaggio) - form: helicopter * Wreckage (Steven Weber) - form: armored vehicle Others * Vehicons ** Strika (Tara Strong) - formed: alien armored vehicle ** Obisidian (Tom Kenny) - form: helicopter ** Storm Jet (Zachary Levi) - form: fighter jet ** Tankor (Clancy Brown) - form: tank ** Thrust (Rob Paulsen) - form: motorcycle ** Barricade (Nolan North) - form: sports car ** Rollbar (Bumper Robinson) - form: jeep ** Incinerator (Danny Jacobs) - form: alien jet * Shockwave (Corey Burton) - form: alien energy tank * Lockdown (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - form: muscle car * Sixshot (Eric Roberts) - form: alien fighter jet/alien tank/alien off-road vehicle/laser gun/spaceship/wolf/winged wolf (seventh form) * Jhiaxus (Michael Dorn) - form: futuristic helicopter/futuristic muscle car/futuristic submarine ** Grindor (N/A) - form: motor scooter bike Humans * Spike Witwicky (Greg Cipes) * Clancy "Sparkplug" Witwicky (Rob Paulsen) * Carly Spencer (Ashley Johnson) * Chip Chase (Scott Menville) * Betty Akashima (Mae Whitman) * Agent William Fowler (Ernie Hudson) * Dr. Richardson Arkeville (Corey Burton) Crew * Stephen Davis - Executive Producer * Jamie Simone - Casting & Voice Director * Guy Michelmore - Composer * * Episodes Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Action-adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science-Fiction Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals